Real and Fake
by felita-Chan
Summary: Felix has always known that Bridgette is a very noisy and troublesome girl, the only girl who dare to talk to him so informally, annoys him almost all day (24/7) and... believe it or not, the only one who actually care about him and comfort him when he need it... (probably some typo, bear with me purrlease)


**Felix has always known that Bridgette is a very noisy and troublesome girl, the only girl who dare to talk to him so informally, annoys him almost all day (24/7) and... believe it or not, the only one who actually care about him and comfort him when he need it...**

-

Agreste mansion...

Felix Agreste, a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, come out of the door of a mansion to go to school.

"Young master Felix, please have a safe journey to school... " Rhea, a girl with auburn hair and grey eyes said to Felix.

"... yes, of course..." Felix said without looking back, and just go straight in to the car. (or limousine I suppose... )

At the school...

A scenery as usual... tons of girls cluster around the car, and a ton of jealous boys... and... wait, something is missing, but he just can't figure it out...

'I wonder what it is... something is missing... ' he thought to himself before shrugged and just walk pass the cluster of girls and the death stare of jealous ness from the boys.

Class room...

A girl with long hair tied into a pigtail and a pair of blue eyes sits on her seat, sighing deeply, almost like she is depressed for some reason.

"hey girl! what happened? you look like a cat scratched your favorite pillow! " Alya said joking.

"that's... not entirely wrong... it does have something to do with cats..." she said, still kind of depressed.

"yeah? is it something I can hel-" Alya pause her sentence mid way when she see Felix come in the class, followed by Nino, alya's boyfriend. than she continue her sentence "-lp you... Hey bri!! look who's here! "

"HEY!! FELIX! NINO! COME HERE!!" Alya said, waving her hand at them while her other hand is shaking Bridgette's shoulder.

Bridgette slowly looks up, than she is greeted by a beautiful and charming face, the cold face of Felix, her love of life... usually she will just glomp herself onto Felix, and he will just stand there with a poker face, or she might just admire him from her seat, imagining their future together.

but today, she is not in the mood to do any of those, she's just... not in the mood to do anything she usually do. so when she sees Felix today, she just greet him while sitting still on her seat.

"Oh... hi Felix... and Nino... morning..." she said with no enthusiasm.

seeing this, Felix is somehow worried, he knows he don't have feelings for her... at least not **that** way... he also knows that something is wrong with Bridgette, maybe something is bothering her? should he ask her? ... maybe later at lunch break. for now he think he should just leave her alone. so he just nod at her 'no-enthusiasm-greeting' and sit at his seat.

 ** _at lunch..._**

"Bridgette?"

"hmm?" bridgette tilts her head to the side to see Felix standing right next to her. usually she'll be thrilled, but that's not the case today...

"Oh, Felix... it's you... what is it?" she ask Felix with a fake smile that Felix obviously see through.

"...don't force your smile like that... I... don't like it..." inside, Felix is slapping his face and said _'why did I do that?!'_.

"..." Bridgette for some reason just stare at him blankly (or so felix think) (although actually that sentence actually lifted her spirit a little, so to answer your question, yes, that is the stare of awe.)

"B-by the way... i-i want to talk to you... in private... so, come with me..." Felix said stuttering (which is a very and absolutely rare scenery) with a hint of slightly visible blush on his face (normal people won't notice anything, only those who are close to him or very observant will notice that) and than process to grab Bridgette' s hand and pull her to the library.

"Aaa.. okay..." Bridgette is surprised, because usually Felix will just push her away or something to her her to hive him space, but today is different... a lot of things are different today...

 ** _to be continue..._**


End file.
